pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
GTS
GTS is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It debuted 7/2/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto head towards the Jubilife City Pokémon Center, the door opening up. Android walks out the door, getting in their path and causing both parties to stop. Wyatt: Hey Android! Android: (Blankly) I thought I specifically instructed you to refrain from calling me that name. Rosa: (Intrigued) Wyatt! You know this handsome looking fella? Wyatt: I do! He never told me his name, so I decided to name him Android. Due to his, robot like persona. Android: I would not classify myself as robot like, just understanding of the more pertinent objectives in life. Rosa: Wow, those big words of yours are hot! Rosa leans in closer. Rosa: My name is Rosa. Android stares at Rosa blankly, then shifts his attention back to Wyatt. Android: Your appearance is actually beneficial for me. I would like to solicit a battle from you. Assuming you are still enthralled by the battle between Spiritomb and Gourgeist. Wyatt: Really? Last time you said that the battle was pointless. Android: Like all enlightened minds, I had weighed in all of the scenarios and came to the conclusion that a battle would be symbiotic. Wyatt: Which means? Android: (Sighs) Simple mind. It would benefit both of us. Wyatt: Oh. I guess it would. I never did try to use Spirtomb in a battle. Alright, I accept! Android: Splendid. However, I have a prior engagement to attend to, so our battle must be put on hold. Excuse me. Android walks around the two, Wyatt spinning to watch him go. Rosa lets out a sigh of frustration. Rosa: I’m not going to get anything from that guy, will I? Wyatt: Most likely not. Hey Android! Wait up! Wyatt runs after Android, as Rosa sighs again. Rosa: First the purple haired guy, now Android. Why do all the attractive men have no interest in me? Wyatt and Rosa follow Android into a large glass dome building with a sign “GTS” in front of it. Wyatt: Hey Android! Where are we? Android: The Global Trade System. While most cities have access to online trading in the Pokémon Center, Jubilife City is the city that founded and first supported this system. Therefore, all international trading in the city must be done from a port here. Rosa: International trading? Wyatt: Android’s specialty in completing the Pokédex is through trade. Obtain the data for a Pokémon and then trade it again. Rosa: Oh. (Mumbles) Makes my excuse seem more legit. Android goes to the guard, showing his ID. He then pulls out a badge case, opening it and revealing a Relic Badge and a Coal Badge. Wyatt: Badges? Android: As I have learned, there are different levels of profiles when trading over the GTS network. The more badges one procures, the higher rank your profile is and this gives you access to higher profile trainers looking to trade. Android makes it to a trade station, accessing his account. He pulls up a monitor, showing that the trade of his Sudowoodo for a Dunsparce from trader “myranch489.” Android: Transaction complete. Android types into the system, the Pokéball for Dunsparce coming through the transfer machine. Android places the Pokéball back into the transfer machine, it being back in and reentered into the system. Rosa: What was that for? Wyatt: Chain trading. I looked it up. He found a Pokémon internationally that he wanted. But he didn’t have the Pokémon needed to trade for it. So he offered one of his Pokémon for that Pokémon he needs. He trades for the Pokémon he needs for the main trade, and then accepts the other trade. Android goes through the options, finding the trainer trading a female Hippowdon. Android: This trainer is located in the Battle Zone, northeast of the Sinnoh Region. This is where Hippowdon are found in the wild. Wyatt: A Hippowdon? Android: It is the highest level Ground type currently circulating the trade network. Rosa: Why were you looking for a Ground type? Android: To challenge the gym of Canalave City. The gym leader there specializes in Steel type Pokémon, making Fire, Fighting and Ground types the ideal Pokémon to use for maximum efficiency. I have the Fire and Fighting aspects covered, and am securing my position with an additional advantage. Wyatt: So, what about the two badges you have? Android: The Relic Badge was from Hearthome City gym, which specializes in Ghost types. The Coal Badge from Oreburgh City utilizes Rock types. The combination of types made them ideal to use Gourgeist. Wyatt: Is that why you obtained it in the first place? Android: Negative. I came to this realization of profile sometime after that, and came to the conclusion that I would need strong Pokémon to take them on to raise my profile. Rosa: So you’re using other trainer’s Pokémon to boost your ranking so you can trade for other people’s Pokémon. Seems like a repetitive loop. Android: If I decide on a reliable Pokémon, I will retain it. Gourgeist will be further useful against both the Veilstone City and Pastoria City gyms. I have found that a stream of consistent battling is required to keep it in the condition needed to best the gyms. Wyatt: Hence the reason you wanna battle me. Android: (Slightly impressed) You have surprised me. I did not fathom that you would correlate my desire to battle you with increasing my own strength. Wyatt: What can I say? I have my moments. Rosa: Very few and far between. The trade process takes place, the Dunsparce being traded for Hippowdon. The Pokéball is transferred, as Android collects it. He then logs out of his GTS, as turns back to Wyatt. Android: You have my gratitude for being patient. Let us initiate our battle. Wyatt: Sounds good to me. End Scene Wyatt and Android stand on the battlefield that is behind the Pokémon Center. Rosa sits on a bench on the sideline. Android: Gourgeist. Initiate battle mode. Android throws the Pokéball, choosing Gourgeist. Gourgeist: Gour! Wyatt: Alola, Spiritomb! Wyatt throws the Pokéball, choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb looks apathetic, not eager to be out. Spiritomb: Tomb. Android: Shadow Ball. Wyatt: Block it with Ominous Wind! Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball, as Spiritomb smacks its lips. Spiritomb takes the Shadow Ball, as it remains unresponsive. Wyatt: Spiritomb, what was that? Use Ominous Wind! Spiritomb lets out a puff of air, when it glows and fires a two helixes of purple black energy, firing Dark Pulse. Gourgeist flips upwards and backwards to dodge. Android: Shadow Ball. Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball, Spiritomb taking it. Wyatt: Hey, Spiritomb? What’s going on? Spiritomb turns around, giving a death glare to Wyatt. Wyatt backs up intimidated. Android: Intriguing. Spiritomb, upon exchanging owners, doesn’t respond to its new owner. Essentially, it doesn’t see you as a worthy enough trainer. I have never witnessed this before. Wyatt: Says the guy who constantly trades Pokémon. Android: This is an irrelevant factor, however. The experience gained from our victory will remain the same. Gourgeist, Seed Bomb. Gourgeist forms a large green seed from its mouth, firing it. Spiritomb, looking irritated, releases a purple wind from its body, the Ominous Wind deflecting Seed Bomb. Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball, as Spiritomb takes it. Spiritomb falls, defeated. Android: And it is over. I appreciate the experience. Android returns Gourgeist, as he walks off, leaving the area. Wyatt returns Spiritomb, staring at the Pokéball. Wyatt: Hm. Maybe. Rosa: Huh? What are you thinking? Wyatt: Maybe it’ll listen to me if I earn gym badges, like Android is. Rosa: You actually want to travel and take on gym leaders?! (Mumbling) And give me exclusive access to incredibly powerful Pokémon. (Back to normal.) You should totally take on the gyms! Wyatt: You think so? Rosa: I know so! You’re decently strong! I’m confident that you could do good in those battles. Wyatt: Well, alright. Wyatt is inside the Pokémon Center, as he registers for the Sinnoh League. Nurse Joy: And you are good to go! Wyatt, you are registered! You can now participate in the Sinnoh League! Wyatt: Sweet! Where’s the closest gym? Nurse Joy: That would be in Oreburgh City! Wyatt: That’s where Android was just at. Alright! Next stop, Oreburgh City! Main Events * Android trades a Sudowoodo for a Dunsparce, and then the Dunsparce for a female Hippowdon. * Android is revealed to have earned the Relic Badge and Coal Badge. * Android's Gourgeist is revealed to know Shadow Ball and Seed Bomb. * Wyatt's Spiritomb is revealed to know Dark Pulse and Ominous Wind. * Spiritomb refuses to obey Wyatt. * Wyatt decides to take on the gym leaders in the Sinnoh League. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Android * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Spiritomb (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Gourgeist (Android's) * Sudowoodo (Android's, on screen, traded away) * Dunsparce (Android's, on screen, obtain in trade, traded away) * Hippowdon (Android's, on screen, obtains in trade) Trivia * This episode features the idea of international trading with the GTS. * The GTS isn't the only place to trade across the world from, but was the founding station to do so and therefore the only location to do so in Jubilife City. * Spiritomb is the first Pokémon to disobey a trainer after a trade. * Wyatt takes the longest amount of time out of the main characters to decide to take on gym leaders, taking him eight episodes to do so. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt